


Anne 10

by Art0possom



Category: Ben 10
Genre: I know this is cliche, I wrote this like a episode script, This is a alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art0possom/pseuds/Art0possom
Summary: 15-year-old Anne Astral finds an alien glove that can transform her into 10 different aliens. Together with her friends Jen and Travis Anne defeats all kinds of criminals and villains. Though that doesn't mean that Anne doesn't use the Omnitrix to help her with daily struggles. Ben 10 belongs to cartoon network.
Kudos: 1





	Anne 10

The setting takes place on an asteroid, but it doesn't last long as it is broken into pieces by multiple red plasma bullets. The bullets hit a small cyan space ship with green windows and large thrusters going full speed. Behind the small spaceship is a massive red spacecraft with orange windows and large turrets rapidly firing plasma bullets at the smaller ship. The little spaceship activated three green lasers that pierce the more massive spacecraft's metal armor, and it destroys a few power cords causing multiple explosions.

We zoom in on the largest window, and we see a large green anthropomorphic squid creature with red armor. It is sitting on a large throne that has multiple buttons and switches and a screen that is showing the battle that is happening between the two ships. A small humanoid figure covered in black and orange armor that has a mask with three eye holes.

Minion: Lord Vilgax, the hull is damaged, but it is still operational.

Vilgax: I have come too far to be denied.

The screen shows the small ship taking more damage.

Vilgax: The Omnitrix will be mine, and there isn't a being that dares to try to prevent me from getting it.

We cut to a train moving during the night, and on that train, we see a chubby girl with peach skin, brown eyes, and long light brown hair stick her head out the window with a sad look on her face.

The girl sighs and brings her head inside and mutters something to herself.

Girl: Why did I forget that today is moving day?

Conductor: Ticket, please

The girl quickly pulls her ticket out of her light red bag, and she gives the ticket to the conductor. The conductor reads the ticket and tilts his head up.

Conductor: Name?

Anne: Anne astral.

The conductor nods his head and walks to the next table. Anne hears a buzz come from her phone, and she picks it up and puts it next to her ear.

Anne: Hi, Dad.

Anne's Dad: Hi, sweetie! Joe and I are so happy that you're coming back, so we're making you a little surprise. Oh and don't worry about how you're going to get to the farm I'll be there with my truck to pick you up.

Anne: Thanks, Dad.

Anne hangs up the phone, releasing a sigh of relief.

Anne: Hopefully, this year's surprise will be better than that failed flambe dad made last time.

Anne released a small chuckle at the memory of her dad trying to flambe a flambe and accidentally making a massive ball of flames instead. Anne then hears the train whistle, and she sticks her head out the window again, and she sees a train station approaching.

The train arrives at the station, and Anne hops out. Anne looks around a small plaza that has some small shops and a bakery Anne sees a tall girl with short dark blue, and she had a blue hoodie with black and white sleeves. Anne moves through the crowd, but she accidentally bumps into the bakery girl.

Anne: Ah! Sorry about that!

Bakery girl: Whatever, watch where you're going.

The bakery girl walks past but stops with a surprised look on her face. The bakery girl turns around and grabs Anne's shoulder.

Girl: Anne?

Anne gives the girl a weirded out look. The girl shakes off her surprise and points to herself.

Girl: Anne, it's me, Jen.

Anne's eyes go wide, and she quickly hugs Jen, and she gives Jen a beaming smile.

Anne: Jen! It's been so long since I saw you! Sorry that I didn't recognize you!

Jen: I know that, why are you here?

Anne, let's go of Jen, and her beaming smile disappeared, is replaced with a sad frown.

Anne: Oh, remember when I went to move to the city with mom? Well, when mom and dad divorced, they made a deal that every five years, I go live with one of them, and right now it's Dad's turn to have me live with him.

An idea pops up in Anne's head.

Anne: Wait a minute if you're here, that means that Stella is here as well!

Anne turns around to start calling out Stella's name, but Jen grabs Anne's shoulder.

Jen: sorry Jen but Stella moved to the city, and she was on the train that left before your train arrived.

Anne's frown returns and Anne sighs, tilting her head down.

Anne: so much for the reunion.

Jen hugs Anne and tilts Anne's head up with her hand.

Jen: Don't worry, Anne Stella, moving won't affect your time here.

Anne: okay.

Jen checks her watch and sighs.

Jen: Crud. Mom's going to kill me if I'm late for my lessons, but before I go, I need you to promise me that you'll be okay.

Anne nods, and Jen smiles. Jen takes off past Anne, and Anne moves forward, hoping to find her dad in the crowd. Anne stops when she feels a hand place itself on her shoulder. Anne turns around and sees her dad in his usual dark green jacket with a white t-shirt.

Anne's dad: hello, my favorite daughter out there! So are you ready to see your surprise back at the farm?

Anne's dad uses finger guns, which made Anne cringe.

Anne: Yeah, sure, Dad.

Anne's Dad's bright smile quickly turns into a frown.

Anne's dad: anything wrong, sweetie?

Anne: No, it's just that my friends and I had big plans today, and I forgot about the little moving deal that you and Mom had.

Anne's dad hugs his daughter and laughs.

Anne's Dad: Don't worry sweetie I'm sure that the surprise that Joe and I made will be just as good as those plans!

Anne released a small chuckle as her dad laughs. The two began walking to Anne's Dad's truck that was light blue and had a bright pink logo that says. "Astral family farm." Anne's dad taps her on the shoulder.

Anne's Dad: Hey, since you have your driver's license, how about driving the family truck to the farm?

Anne smiled at the thought of finally driving the family truck.

Anne: Okay, thanks, Dad!

Anne hops in the truck, and her dad jumps in it with her, and they drive away. Anne's dad sees that she still has a sad look on her face and nudges her with his shoulder.

Anne's Dad: Don't worry, sweetie Joe will meet us at the front gate and then we'll see your surprise!

Anne's dad gestures with jazz hands as he says this, and Anne sighs.

The truck arrives at the farm and a tall, lanky man with a black tank top and white jeans waves to them from the front door of a small two-story house with a front porch that has a porch swing. Anne's dad hops out of the car and hugs Joe. Anne steps out of the truck and walks past them, but she is tackled by a black and white border collie. That begins to lick her face.

Anne: Get off of me!

Anne's dad picks the pup up and gives him to Joe. Anne stands up and rubs her head.

Joe: Cookie isn't that used to guests.

Anne frowns, and she just nods her head. Anne's dad put a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly.

Anne's Dad: Anne, this is John, my boyfriend, and his pup cookie. He may seem cold at first, but I know that you'll warm up to him.

Anne: Yeah, sure, Dad. I'll be setting up my room, okay. I need to be alone right now.

Anne's dad nods, but he has a slight frown. After Anne leaves, Joe taps on Anne's Dad's shoulder. 

Joe: Hey John, I accidentally forgot about the surprise due to my job keeping me busy. Can you help me put it together?

John smiles and nods and puts his arm around Joe's shoulder while they walk to the barn. We cut to Anne entering an empty room with dark pink walls and a bed with white sheets and a pillow. Anne puts her backpack in the closet and throws herself on the bed. Anne looks out the window and says something to herself.

Anne: I wish something good would happen.

Anne sighs and slams her head into her pillow. The scene fades to black, and we see the space ships again, but the smaller space ship is severely damaged. We zoom in, and we see vilgax and his minion looking out the cockpit window.

Minion: All of their defenses have shut down, my Lord.

Vilgax: Prepare to board. I need the Omnitrix now!

The small spaceship sees Vilgax's spaceship, and it pulls out its last line of defense, A large green laser comes out of the space ship's cockpit window. It shoots the cockpit of Vilgax's spaceship, causing a massive explosion. Vilgax's ship retaliates by obliterating the small spacecraft with a gigantic red plasma laser. But before the spacecraft could be destroyed, it sends out a small capsule that falls into the Earth's atmosphere, and the capsule was aiming for a place near the ocean.

Anne looks up from her pillow, and she sees a pink shooting star. Anne immediately gets up to get a better view outside. Anne sees the comet come closer and closer to her, but it changes directions, and Anne sees it crash in the nearby woods with a pink flash.

Anne: Oh, Crud, that's the nature trail! That star could've hit someone!

Anne goes outside and runs off into the woods and past the trees. Anne hops over a small stream, and she runs past a massive river that has an abandoned shack next to it. Anne stops running when she sees a large glowing pink crater.

Anne: Woah.

Anne slowly steps closer but stops when she hears something rustling in the bushes. Anne slowly gets up, picks up a large stick, and prepares to hit whatever is in the forest. Before Anne can do anything, a small figure tackles her, and it begins to lick her.

Anne: Cookie?! Did you follow me here?

Anne picks Cookie up and puts him a safe distance from the crater, and Anne gives him a quick pat on the head.

Anne: Cookie, I want you to stay here while I check out the crater, okay. I need you to keep watch in case dad or Joe finds this place.

Anne turns around and picks the stick back up and gets closer to the glowing crater. Anne sees a large diamond-shaped capsule, and she tries to get closer to it but feels the ground under her crumble, and she lets out a scream as she slides down the crater. Anne lands on her tush, and she sees the diamond capsule. Anne pokes it with her stick, and it opens to reveal a large glove that had large metal circuits around it. In the middle, the glove had a large symbol on it that jetted out like a watch. The symbol was shaped like an arrowhead.

Anne: A glove? What in the world is a glove doing in outer space?

Anne reaches out to grab the capsule, but the glove flies out of the capsule and attaches to Anne's hand. Anne screams, and she tries to pull the glove off her hand, but it won't come off. Anne quickly grabs a stick and puts part of it under the glove and tries to lift the glove off with the stick, but it makes Anne yelp.

Anne: Get off!

Anne tries to take the glove off but to no avail. Anne then gets an idea and smirks.

Anne: Okay, weird meteor glove if you don't come off, then I'll just pull off that weird arrow thing that you have.

Anne grabs hold of the glove's symbol, and she tries to pull it off, but it only goes up a little bit showing the wires attached to the symbol. Anne tries to pull it farther, but it doesn't budge. Instead, the symbol makes a noise. The markings on the symbol shrink and a humanoid silhouette with a flaming head show up.

Anne: What?

Anne turns the symbol upside down as she sees multiple silhouettes show up. One looked like a large insect with four eyestalks. Another one looked like a mutant football player with four arms. The last one looked like a humanoid velociraptor with wheels on its feet.

Anne tilts her head at this.

Anne: What in the world?

Anne presses the symbol down, and a bright flash of light surrounds her.

\---------------- Transformation -------------------

The glove paralyzes Anne and sinks into her hand, spreading a blue goop transforming Anne's human hands into reptilian hands with three claws. Anne notices her hair shorten straighten and cover her whole head. Anne's hair turns into a helmet with a face mask. The face mask slides up to reveal that Anne lost her nose, and she now has large green eyes with thick black outlines, and she has black lips along with blue scaly skin.

Anne's legs turn into raptor-like legs with her feet clutching two large grey wheels. Anne's pink shirt with white stars turns into a black turtle neck tank top with small square extensions to protect Anne's shoulders and Anne's pink shorts turn. Into long white pants. Anne's arms turn blue, and at Anne's elbows, spikes pop out.

Finally, a long striped lizard tail comes out of Anne's tailbone, and a white armband wraps itself on Anne's right arm, and the symbol on the glove pops out.

\---------------- Transformation -------------------

Anne snaps out of paralysis and looks at her newly transformed hands with shock. Anne moves her claws to be sure that they're her claws. Anne slowly looks behind her, and she sees her long lizard tail move up and down.

We cut to the window of a bakery as Jen pokes her head out to breathe some fresh air and drink some coffee after hours of coding lessons. But the peace is soon interrupted by a large scream causing Jen drops her coffee mug in surprise.

Jen: What the hell was that?!

Jen runs out her bedroom into the bakery hallway, and she runs out the front door.

We cut back to Anne in near hysterics looking over her new body.

Anne: Nonono, this cannot be happening. Wait, I must dreaming that's why I'm a lizard monster. Anne, wake up!

Anne now has a raspy voice. Anne pinches herself, but the only thing it does is make Anne yelp.

Anne: Alright Anne, you just been turned into a lizard monster by some stupid space glove, and for some reason, it isn't a dream unless this is the kind of dream where you can feel pain, but I doubt it!

Anne hears a low growling, and she turns around and sees Cookie growling at her.

Anne: Cookie, it's me, Anne, well sorta, but it's still me!

Cookie doesn't listen, and he begins to charge at Anne rapidly while growling. Anne screams, and she starts running at super speed. Anne notices this, and she tries to stop, but her legs won't stop moving. Anne sees that she's about to crash into a telephone pole.

Anne: Crudcrudcrud! Come on, legs stop moving!

Anne reaches out and grabs a branch to stop her running, but it snaps off, and Anne Rams into the telephone pole, stopping her stampede. Anne rubs her head, and she tries to stand up, but her wheels prevent her from doing so.

Anne: Great first, I'm a lizard monster that can't control her speed now I can't even stand up cause of these damn wheels!

Anne grabs onto the pole, and she uses it as a crutch. Anne feels something lightly tap the back of her head, and she turns around and sees Jen with a baseball bat.

Jen: Don't move.

The scene fades to black. We come back to Vilgax's spacecraft slowly being repaired by multiple small metallic bugs next to Vilgax's spacecraft is the teal spaceship's remains. We zoom into the main window, and we see Vilgax's minion typing away at his control panel. The minion turns around and sees a large test tube rises from the ground. Inside the test-tube is Vilgax's slightly mangled body being repaired by the same bugs repairing the spacecraft.

Minion: Lord Vilgax, we searched the remains, but it appears that they have sent the Omnitrix away in a space-pod.

Vilgax: What do you mean it escaped? This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix missing?!

Minion: Not exactly my Lord. The pod landed on a planet called Earth. Its military is quite weak compared to ours.

Vilgax: send over two drones and the lab's latest creation there to retrieve my prize.

The minion nods and presses a button, and the bottom of the ship opens up and releases two small orange disks and a large red disk. The discs start jetting towards Earth.

We cut back to Jen and Anne's standoff. Jen swings the bat without warning, but Anne dodges.

Anne: Jen! It's me, Anne sorta, but it's still me!

Jen: I'm not falling for your tricks beast.

Jens goes for another swing, but Anne snatches the bat from Jens's hands.

Anne: Jen, listen to me! I know that I look like a black and blue lizard monster, but I'm still Anne!

Jen: Okay, then what's the last thing that we ate together before you went to live with your mom?

Anne: Triple nut butter sandwiches with Marshmallow fluff and galaxy sprinkles!

Jen: What incident lead to me being grounded for two months?

Anne: The ceiling knife incident!

Jens's eyes widen with shock, and her mouth drops, but she quickly closed it.

Jen: Anne, explain, now.

Anne: Well, I saw this amazing shooting star that was a beauty. It was pink. It was glowing, and it left a trail in the sky like a snail.

Anne: After I saw that beauty of a shooting star land in the forest, I ran to it, so I could have a quick look and Cookie followed me there. So I run past all this stuff, and I see this large pink glowing crater.

Jen: Wait. Did you seriously investigate the meteor that just shot through the atmosphere, and the pink possibly radioactive glow didn't deter you?

Jen crosses her arms and gives Anne a questionable look while Anne gives Jen an awkward smile.

Anne: I thought it could have hit some poor hiker! I looked in the crater, and there was this massive metal diamond that had a weird space glove in it that latched onto my hand like some sort of parasite and when I tried to remove it a weird symbol popped up, and I pressed it down and boom I'm some sort of lizard monster! I don't want to be like this forever! How will I complete highschool or study astrology at college?!

Jen nods and reaches into her dark purple bag, and she pulls out a notebook and writes down everything that Anne said, and Jen draws a small chart of how Anne turned into a lizard monster.

Jen: Right now, we need to hide. I'm pretty sure that if someone saw you, they would call the government.

Anne nods and grabs onto Jen's arm.

Anne: I know the perfect hideout! Hopefully, the city didn't destroy it.

Before Jen could ask about the uncertainty in Anne's voice, Anne takes off with Jen under her arm.

Anne stops at a run down laser tag rink that had vines growing all over it, and the neon-colored walls were faded and covered with dusk. The giant cat statue on the roof had multiple pieces missing.

Anne: Meowbies is the best place for me to hideout! Nobody went in there when we were little because of the rumors saying that it's haunted.

The two girls go into the Meowbies and stop at the lobby containing the door to the laser tag rink, and the lobby has a prize corner. The floor is covered with dirt, and the walls were conquered by moss.

Anne: I'm pretty sure that I can turn this place into a home! Just a little sweeping, maybe a sleeping bag or two, and everything will be okay!

Jen notices that Anne still has an uneasy tone in her voice.

Jen: Anne, you sound like you're about to break. What's wrong?

Anne sighs and breaks her cheery demeanor.

Anne: I don't want to be a lizard monster forever! This stupid glove ruined my life in just one night! I can't be seen in public, so I can't go to school or get a diploma at a college, and l have to stay In a run down laser tag rink, and worst of all I can't even go to my dad for help because he might freak out!

Anne looks like she's about to cry, and Jen hugs her.

Jen: Don't worry, Anne, I'll be with you through this.

Anne was about to hug Jen back, but a large beeping catches Jen and Anne's attention. A large flash consumes Anne and Jen covers her eyes. The flash dies down, and Jen uncovers her eyes, and she gasps. Anne was human again.

Jen: Anne, your human!

Anne: I'm back? I'm back! Oh, thank God that was temporary!

Jen: Anne, your eyes, they're pink. It must be a side effect of the glove.

Anne: It's better than being a lizard alien forever!

Jen grabs Annes arm, and she starts investigating the glove, but Anne pulls back her arm.

Anne: Jen, what are you doing?

Jen: Anne, you said that there were other silhouettes on this device. If so, that probably means that you could turn into multiple other aliens.

Anne: Yeah, but I had enough weirdness for tonight. I didn't even want this dang space glove on my wrist!

Anne was about to head out, but she heard someone call out.

???: Hello? Who's there?!

Anne flinches and looks back, but Jen shakes her head.

Jen: That wasn't me.

???: Who's there? Come out or I'll.... I'll call the police!

Jen quickly grabs Annes hand again, and they both hide in the closet. From their small view, they see a 13-year-old boy come out from the workers' only room. The boy has dark skin and blonde hair with a blue streak in it. The boy is wearing a yellow tank top with a blue school jacket and blue jeans.

The boy flashes his flashlight around, looking for the voices he heard earlier. Meanwhile, in the closet, Jen grabs Annes glove and starts twisting the symbol on it, revealing more silhouettes.

Anne (whisper): Jen, what in the world are you doing?!

Jen (whisper): I'm trying to find us a way out of this mess. Do you remember how you transformed?

Anne (whisper): yeah, but how is turning into an alien help this situation?

Jen (whisper): It will scare the kid off. He's probably here to ghost hunt, so we just need a ghost to scare the hell out of him, and we'll be able to escape. Ah, this one seems like the right one.

Before Anne can protest about how that wouldn't be the right thing to do, Jen presses down on the silhouette that looked like a ghost. A bright flash of light consumes Anne.

\---------------- Transformation -------------------

Annes arms turn into long scarves with multiple stitches on them. A thick red collar forms around Annes neck, and a clump of fabric jumps out of the collar and eats Annes head. The clump opens its mouth to reveal two beady pink glowing eyes. Multiple black markings appear on its head along with more stitches to hold it together.

A large amount of fabric consumes Anne's torso and legs like a flower bud. The bud opens up and reveals that Anne now has a ghostly striped tail instead of legs, and the remains of the bud looks like a wizard's robe. Anne's body tears, and multiple stitches appear to keep her together, and the arrow symbol appears on Anne's collar.

\---------------- Transformation -------------------

Anne looks over her new ghostly form, and she glares at Jen.

Anne: You owe me big time for this.

Anne opens the door and closes it with a shutter, but it doesn't get the boy's attention. Anne goes invisible and starts shuttering the door some more, finally getting the boy's attention. The boy runs over to the door and slams it open.

Boy: Hey, you! What are you doing here?!

Jen: I'm hiding from the angry spirit.

Boy: Wait, what angry spirit?

Jen: The one behind you.

The boy slowly looks behind him, and he sees a furious looking Anne. Anne screams in a deep voice.

Anne: Get out!

The boy screams and runs out of the lobby and into the laser tag rink with Anne on his tail. The boy hides behind a fake bush, and he prays while crying.

Boy: Please don't let this thing possess me!

Anne watches from a distance, and she frowns.

Anne: Okay, maybe I was a bit harsher on the kid than I thought. Now how do I get him to get out and not be scarred for life? Ah, I know!

Anne goes to the prize corner, and she grabs a pink rabbit plushie. Anne goes invisible, and she floats back to the boy and taps his shoulder. The boy looks behind him and sees the floating rabbit plush.

Anne: hey there! I heard that you needed some help! Follow me, and you can leave this place forever and never come back!

There is an awkward silence, but the boy breaks it with a scream. The boy quickly gets up, and he runs out of the rink.

Anne: Okay, I accidentally scared the kid even more...

Anne goes after the boy hoping to make things up, but a massive explosion is heard outside, catching Annes's attention. Anne quickly flies outside and sees the boy cornered by a large orange drone with multiple crab-like claws.

Anne: And I thought that this day couldn't get any weirder.

We fade out of the scene and into the area that Anne found the glove and a pair of disk land in the middle of it. The smaller disk turns into a drone, and it scans the area for flesh, making sure that no one is watching. The drone flies up to the bigger metal disk, and it inputs a code. The metal disk opens up, and it turns into a giant robot with blood-red eyes and the words saying B.I.G. engraved in its chest. The small drone flies off, and we fade out as the robot begins it's rampage.

We cut back to Anne and the drone's staredown from the drone's point of view. The drone scans Anne, and a list of stats pull up. The drone spots the symbol on Anne's collar and analyzes it. Red flashes across the screen, and a green target appear on the symbol.

Drone: Omnitrix detected commencing forced removal.

The drone launches a small missile at Anne, but she immediately dodges.

Anne: What the heck?!

Anne dodges another attack, and she snaps a tree branch off and stabs the drone, but it doesn't even leave a dent, and the drone stabs a blade into Anne's left arm. Anne ignores the pain, goes invisible, and claws at the drone, leaving deep scratch marks, but the drone persists and aims a missile at the boy. Anne notices, and she snatches the boy before the missile could hit and flies into the air, dropping him in Jen's arms. Anne looks around for a wrap, and she sees a lampost.

Anne: Ah, ha!

Anne begins clawing at the lampost, and then she yells at the drone.

Anne: Hey, head, want me? Then come get me!

The drone speeds over and tries to stab Anne, but she goes intangible, and the lampost falls on the drone crushing it and sending sparks and wires flying. Anne hears a large beeping and sees the Omnitrix flashing red. A large flash covers Anne, and she's back to normal.

Anne: Okay, now that's enough weirdness for tonight!

Anne turns around and takes back her words as she stares down the barrel of a missile launcher attached to another drone, but her terror is short-lived as Jen rushes in with her bat, and she smashes a hole into the drone and hits it away like a baseball.

Anne: Phew! Thanks, Jen. Wait, if you're here, what did you do with the kid?

Jen: I threw him in the dumpster.

Anne: you what?!

Anne hurries over to the dumpster and the boy who was crawling out of it.

Anne: Are you okay?!

Boy: Yeah, but I only have three words to say about all of this. WHAT THE F-

We cut to the cockpit of Vilgax's ship. Multiple of Vilgax's minions are working, and one was watching the drone cameras.

Minion 1#: Mam drone one and two have been destroyed. An electronite defeated One, and Two were defeated by a human.

A figure steps out, and she is covered in the same armor that the minions have, but she has four eyeholes and four arms along with red circuit lines.

Mam: Interesting. Has drone two activated the B.I.G.?

Minion: Yes, and it's heading for the nearest area that is most populated.

Mam: Good now, all we have to do is watch. I've been wanting to see if the B.I.G. could handle a planet like Earth.

We fade out of the scenes and back into the Meowbies lobby, and the boy is sitting on the counter. Anne is lying on the floor, and Jen is leaning against the wall.

Dumpster boy: So what you're telling me that an alien glove crashed into the forest fused itself onto Anne's wrist, and now she can turn into different aliens.

Anne: Yeah, it sounds weird to me, and I'm the one with the space glove!

Dumpster boy: No, it sounds awesome! It's like I'm in a superhero novel! Dude, you could be a superhero with your new forms! Oh, and you can give them different hero names like XLR8 and Ghostfreak!

Anne: I rather not. I didn't ask for this glove, and so I won't use it. I want to be a normal teen girl who will one day be an astrologist, and not something astrologist will study for years!

Jen: Anne's right dumpster boy being a superhero doesn't look like easy work.

Travis: Okay, one my name isn't dumpster boy, it's Travis. Two, I know it's hard work to become a hero, but it will be worth it. Celestial cove does have a bad crime streak, and it also has dozens of unsolved mysteries, but that can all be fixed by Anne and her alien forms!

Anne sighs and shakes her head at Travis's recommendations. Anne wanders off from the lobby, and she rests on a bench outside. Anne looks down at the glove, and she sighs.

Anne: Why did it choose me? I would be a horrible hero. I'm short, I'm fat, I'm not that fast, and I know next to nothing about superheroes.

???: Well, maybe it chose you because of your morale.

Anne jumps behind her and sees a tall Caucasian man with black hair.

Anne: Who are you?

The man grins.

???: my name isn't important. I noticed you talking to yourself about something choosing you, and earlier today, I saw you help a boy out of the dumpster. So maybe you can be a hero with the Omnitrix and your empathy.

The man wanders back into the alley that was behind the bench.

Anne: Wait, but who are you?! How did you know that name of this thing?!

But the man is already gone, and Anne turns around to see Jen and Travis running towards her.

Travis: Anne, look!

Travis hands Anne his phone, and she sees a gigantic orange robot trashing a local campground. The robot is shooting lasers everywhere, and it nearly hits a family that is running away from the carnage.

Jen: I think someone's mad that you trashed their babies.

Anne: Oh crud, that robot is attacking because of me!

Travis: Anne, I think that it's time for you to go, hero!

Travis grabs Annes arm, and they run towards the campgrounds. They arrive, and the carnage is worst than what the video showed. The robot is still destroying the campgrounds, and multiple fires have started along with all the trailers are turned over. Only scraps remained of the ranger station. Anne gasps when she sees a little boy in the corner of a crushed trailer, and a piece of metal is about to fall on him, and a rock traps a little girl on her lap. Anne rushes over and pushes the boy away just as the piece of metal landed, and she runs over and kicks the rock off of the girl's lap.

Boy: Woah! Thanks, miss!

Girl: Thanks!

A woman runs over to Anne and the kids.

Woman: Ben, Gwen! You're such a hero for helping my little Angels!

The woman runs off to safety with her Kids while Anne stood there, stunned.

Anne: I'm a hero?

Then it hits Anne.

Anne: maybe I can be a hero.

Anne looks around and sees that there are still people in trouble and that a metal slab was about to fall and hit Jen. Anne readies her glove. Anne pops up the dial and snacks it down.

Anne: ITS HERO TIME!

Jen tries to free her hoodie, which got stuck on a rock while she was running away. Jen doesn't notice the big slab of metal hanging above her until it's too late, and it falls off the edge. Jen closes her eyes, impacted for impact, but nothing happens. Jen looks up and gasps, a muscular red humanoid woman is holding up the slab with her four arms.

Jen: Anne?

Anne: Yep.

Anne throws aside the slab.

Anne: Jen, I need you and Travis to help evacuate the area, I'll take care of the mother.

Jen nods. Anne sees the robot pick up a young man and nearly obliterates him, but it's distracted by Anne ripping one of its legs off. The robot lets go of the man, and it scans Anne.

B.I.G.: Scan complete Omnitrix detected.

Anne: If you want the Omnitrix so bad, then come and get it.

Man: Uh, what's going on?!

Jen: You won't believe me if I told you.

Anne jumps, and she rips out one of the robot's eyes. The robot grabs Anne and violently bashes her against a trailer leaving a gaping hole in the front. There's silence in the air, but Anne jumps out of the hole, and she rips an arm off the robot, causing it to spark out of control. The robot starts rapidly firing lasers at Anne, but she ducks behind a trailer.

Anne: I need a shield.

Anne sees a piece of metal, and she gets an idea. Anne steps out from behind the trailer with the metal shard.

Anne: Hey, metalhead, I'm over here!

The robot fires a giant laser at Anne.

Jen: Anne!

Before the laser could hit, Anne shoves the metal shard in front of her. The laser reflects off the shard and slices the robot multiple times, causing its head to explode in a shower of wires and sparks. Anne triumphantly goes up to the robot's chest, and she stands on it like a hunter. Cheers erupt from the crowd of families.

Anne: Aw yeah! Who got this!

Travis: Go, An- Smasher!

A beeping emits from Anne's shoulder, Omnitrix. Anne runs off and transforms back into herself. Anne sighs, and she sits down on a log.

Anne: Okay, that was tiring.

Anne sees Travis and Jen catch up to her.

Travis: dude, that was awesome! Did you see how you dodged those lasers or how you smashed through that trailer as if it was butter!

Anne: I did! Maybe I'm cut out for this hero stuff after all!

Travis: Maybe? You are the perfect person to be Celestial Cove's superhero. Think about it. A one-woman superhero team!

Jen: you still need the training, though. We only saw three of your alien forms. We need to know all about that glove in order to use it for good.

Anne: Yeah. Still, we can use the meowbies as a headquarters!

Travis: Yeah, and I can design the interior! I've been drawing secret headquarters since I was 4!

Jen: I guess.

Jen sits down next to Anne as Travis starts drawing out his plans for the headquarters.

Travis: And here is where the surprise traps will be set.

Anne: wait, surprise... Oh, Crud, I forgot about dad's surprise! I gotta go!

Anne quickly gets up, but Jen grabs Anne's arm.

Jen: Wait, how will we get home, though?

Anne thinks for a little bit. Anne then looks at the Omnitrix and gets an idea.

Anne: I know!

Anne activates the Omnitrix and slams the core down. We fade out of the scene, and we're back in Vilgax's ship. The minions are studying the footage of Smasher's fight with the B.I.G. Mam steps into the room, silencing it.

Mam: It's been three hours since the drones deployed. Where is the Omnitrix?

Minion: M-Mam, the B.I.G., was defeated.

Mam: Defeated by what?

Minion: The B.I.G. got defeated by a.. a tetramand Mam

Without a word, Mam rushed over to one of the screens showing Smasher's fight. Mam slams the counter.

Mam: Zoom in!

The terrified minions obeyed and made the video zoom in on Smasher.

Mam: Impossible.. unless someone already got a hold of the Omnitrix. Minions zoom in on the torso.

The video zooms in on Smasher's torso showing the Omnitrix symbol in high definition. It showed the results of the scans next to it. The scans showed that it had some earthling D.N.A.

Mam: Interesting. I thought the Omnitrix only worked on more advanced species, such as galvans or chimeras. Minions send some spy drones to study this planet's inhabitants.

The front of the ship opens up again and releases four red rectangles that unfold into bug-like drones. The drones activate their jets and fly to Earth. Back in the spaceship, a voice echoes through the intercoms.

Minion: Mam Vilgax requested a visit from you.

Mam nods and goes to exit the room, but she turns around.

Mam: if all four of the spy drones are defeated, you guys are going in the ring.

The minions immediately get back to work as Mam walks to Vilgax's chamber.

Mam: You wanted to see me, Lord Vilgax.

Vilgax: Yes, I need a report of the fight, and I need to be presented with the Omnitrix.

Mam: The B.I.G. lost, sir.

Vilgax: WHAT?! WE WASTED ONE OF OUR B.I.GS TO A EARTHLING?!

Mam: No sir, we lost it to a tetramand. It's safe to assume that someone has already gotten the Omnitrix.

Vilgax: So you are saying that someone has stolen my prize! Unacceptable!

Mam: Lord, we already sent four spy drones to figure out who has the Omnitrix.

Vilgax: Good Remember Mam, what happened to your friends will happen to you if you fail.

Mam: Of course, sir.

The scene fades back to Anne as a lizard-like alien running to her house with Jen and Travis on her back.

Travis: It was pretty smart of ya to go XLR8 to get home.

Anne: I know it just came to me like bo- wait, did you just call me XLR8?

Travis: Yeah, we can't just call you by your name when your an alien. It might blow your cover! That's why I made up some names for your heroes.

Speed demon: Yeah, but not a lot of people aren't going to get XLR8 like "XLR8. What does that mean?" I need a name that says speed and power! Like Bika or Velospeed or Speed demon! Oh, I really like that last one!

Travis: Anne, when did you get so chatty?

Speed demon: I don't know! It's just that right now I'm filled with so much energy that I can't stop talking like that one blue robot. Ya know I never really liked his color scheme he looked better gray- Oh hey we're here!

Speed demon skids to a stop and transforms back into Anne, who falls over due to the weight on her back.

Anne: Guys, please get off me.

Jen and Travis get off of Anne, and she rushes to the front door and knocks. The door opens to Anne's dad.

John: Sweetie, where have you been?!

Anne: Oh, um, I wanted to hang out with Jen to connect and see what's been happening while I was in the city, and she introduced me to Travis.

John: Good to see that you got some friends over. I made a lot of food!

John ushers the teens through the living room and into the dining room. The room was dark, but suddenly the lights light up, and Joe pops out with a party horn. The table has three different types of food on it, and there's a box covered by a towel. Anne immediately hugs her dad.

Anne: Oh, my God, thank you, dad!!

John: Your welcome sweetie I know that it's hard moving, so I thought why not throw a little welcome party!

Anne: You're terrific!

Travis: Can we join the party?

John: Of course! There's a reason we made a lot of food!

The trio sits down and starts eating. Anne raises her glass of water.

Anne: Cheers to the beginning of the best spring ever!

Everyone: Cheers!

Everyone continued to eat, unaware that a few roads over a spycam was searching for them.

\---------------------------A/n---------------------------

Hey, thanks for reading Anne 10, episode one. I hope that you like it and if you want, please share this with your friends. I spent a long time on this.

Vilgax and the Omnitrix belong to cartoon network..


End file.
